1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mounted edging wheel system and more particularly pertains to edging grass and soil adjacent to roadways and curbs in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn edgers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn edgers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of edging grass through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,200 issued Sep. 6, 1977 to Mullet relates to a lawn edger attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,267 issued Mar. 9, 1982 to Green relates to a grass edging device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,598 issued Oct. 16, 1990 to Woodhiser relates to apparatus for mounting implements on vehicles. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,580 issued Jun. 5, 1990 to Fuss relates to a vehicle mounted lawn edger.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe vehicle mounted edging wheel system that allows edging grass and soil adjacent to roadways and curbs in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the vehicle mounted edging wheel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of edging grass and soil adjacent to roadways and curbs in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle mounted edging wheel system which can be used for edging grass and soil adjacent to roadways and curbs in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.